Users of an instant messaging service can communicate virtually and in real time with other instant messaging users. Users may manually create a buddy list of user names or online identifiers of other users of the instant messaging service, and may use such a buddy list to facilitate establishment of instant messaging sessions with those users included in the buddy list or to perceive the availability of those other users, commonly references as “presence.”